Alexis
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: a richy who wants to become un rich just might get her wish when she gets away from her prison of a home and get tangled in a mess of newsies. cept her parents are famous big wigs of the community whatll happen R&R please thanks
1. Default Chapter

Alexis looked out at the streets below her and the activity that was going on. She sighed; she wished she could be down there.  She could see newsies selling papers, a fight going on in the square, vendors selling fruit, a chase between a boy and a cop. 

    "Alexis!!  Your piano teacher is here" she heard Nana calling.  Alexis frowned and stood up brushing down her day dress.  The Flower pattern sickened her; it just was not something she would have picked out.  She opened the door and walked downstairs and saw nana standing at the bottom of the steps.  She was one of the many maids in the house, but she was more of the head of the maids.  Her soft blond hair that was turning gray was up in a loose bun.  She was wiping her hands on her white frock over he black maids dress.  

    "Its about time miss, you're late, your uncle would not approve"

    "He should be used to it by now," Alexis replied, She was always late for her piano lessons.  She did not like the piano and she did not like her teacher.  As if he heard her thoughts he appeared beside nana. 

    "There you are Alexis, I was beginning to think you were not going to come.  We still need to perfect your Posture and your note reading. So I don't think you really have time to dawdle" 

Alexis had to refrain from making a face, She was a lady and a Lady did not do that.  Alexis frowned down at her young face whiskered, piano teacher, "Yes professor Mandan, I wouldn't dream of missing class, for I so would love to learn piano and become a pianist."  

Professor Mandan smiled, "That's the spirit Miss Hammen, now come quickly we have already lost too much time with this useless chatter," He said waving his arm and turning, walking back into the piano room. 

Alexis groaned and smiled when she got a look from Nana, "don't worry, I will behave" 

    "Well you should be, you're 16 now, you must be mature and not act like a child anymore"

Alexis smiled "Yes mam" she grinned and walked into the piano room closing the door.  

Nana shook her head. "Oh that girl.  What will I ever do with her" she smiled and headed off to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. just isnt my day

Shoutouts:  
  
The angry princess13: hello thank you for your review. Im glad that you liked it.

sphinx: Hi im glad you liked mystory sorry it took so long for an update but here it is.  
  
Brooklyn: hey babe. thanks for your reivewa:)

* * *

Blink got up out of bed to the yelling of Kloppman. His back was sore and he had a black eye that was starting to come down from swelling from yesterday.He yawned passing by Jack and Mush.  
  
"Hey ya Blink 'ows the eye?" mush grins.  
  
"I can see."  
  
"Well dats always good" Jack nods.  
  
Blink growls. He could tell he had a short temper today. FOr somereason hed been a loose cannon. Everything bothered him and nothing pleased him. He went to the bathroom and came out to use the wash tub but shorty was already in it.

He growled "nothin's goin my way" he complained under his breath and kicked a table leg then winced regretting it when he realized he had gotten a hole in his shoe the other day cause htey were so worn down and he reallly felt the table leg. He pulled his hat on and trudged out of the lh.

Jack watched shaking his head. "poor guy. wonder what happend to him?"

Mush shrugs. "eh i think hes getting tired of the same'old same old; ya know what i mean?"Jack nods "oh yeah.. but hey who isnt?"Mush nods "true dat true dat."  
they followed mush out to get their papes. 


	3. theif

SHOUTOUTS:

Nosilla: LOL yeah i havent seen newsies in a while hehe i need to catch up.

Brooklyn: hey hun im starting to think you need typing lessions more then i do. "started my written again" lol just kidding hun. luv ya.

BlackWiltedRose: aww hey thanks im glad you liked it and thanks for the power boost hehe its alway sgood to help egotise me lol. jk. anyways i hope you like it.

TheAngryPrincess13: ok ok .. im right up on it.

JD nods once she stops she has a hard time starting back again. Shes a slacker.

Smacks JD shut up. dont let my secrets out. Just ignore him hes a closet freak anyways.

JD sucks in a breath and turns around sharply going to the closeT fine.. we're over.

Sparks Kelly: yay.. I rock. I am the rock. just dont tell him that. yeah your right im done. thanks for the review :).

* * *

Chapter 3

"Now all you have to do is cough and say your sick in a sickly voice. like this. cough cough ahh im sick cough" Alexis grins "got it?"

The serving girl nodded and frowned "but what if we get caught miss"

"dont worry nobody will come in. Their germaphobic or something. Beleive me last time I was sick. they quarentined me in my room. They wouldnt even bring me up fresh water, sheets and linen." Alexis shook her head. She was gonna have a day out of this place even if she got caught it would be worth it.

"but wont i lose my job. I really need this job. Marmie is worn out and baby lisa is awful sick. I need this money." the serving girl pleaded.

Alexis smiled "shh.. i swear you wont get in trouble. besides ill pay you. my whole allowence."

This perked the serving girls interest " money miss? how much?"

Alexis grinned. "50 cents."

The girls eyes' popped open and she nodded. "yes miss, thats a deal."

Alexis grinned. "thats what i thought. Now ill be gone till midnight. So no slipups or you wont get the money."

The girl nodded "yes miss, have a wonderful time."  
"Oh i will" she grinned and climbed out the window clutching the girls tattered shawl around her. Alexis had thought it better that she looked a little less like a lady and more like a commoner. She landed on the ground and smiled taking in the deep breath of freeding then coughed. Well maybe itll taste better she thought and headed into the street full of people.

* * *

Blink growled as he brushed past people his dark mood repelled any possible buyers. He stopped at a bench in the park and threw his stack of papers down. Not one person had botten one from him.

"How much for a paper?"

Blink turned towards the voice. It was a properly trained voice. He glanced at the owner and saw it was a girl, prolly from on of the girl lodging houses or somerhing. He shook his head. She had prolly been a hoity toity at one time since she spoke proper english, but is now eating the dirt like the rest of us.  
"they're not for sale. go someplace else."

She frowned her cute nose scrunching up. "Well what are you going to do with them then.?"

"Eat them. Is that ok? and i dont share meals so go fend off someone else." he shook his head. People just couldnt take 'no' for an answer.

"Your really going to eat those?" she asked him wide eyed.

"Look girl . Beat it and leave me alone. Cant you see im busy."

She frowned again and he noticed she had a few freckles on her nose. she was really pretty, but he just wanst in the mood.

"Well fine then. Im sorry for trying to make a friend" she huffed and turned around leaving him behind feeling like an ass.

* * *

Alexis fumed, how could people be so mean, all I did was ask how much a paper was she thought to herself. She didnt see the guy in front of her stumble and he landed into her. A small boy who had ran into him apologised and walked away quickly. The man righted himself then helped Alexis " You ok?"

Alexis nodded "yeah im fine, thanks" she smiled and headed on her way. Just then she heard someone shout..  
"THEIF!!" then their were some whistles. Alexis turned around to see what was goin on and she saw the man who had ran into her. He was pointing her out to the cops. She frowned.

"Oh no what now? im not a theif" she complained aloud toherself. panicking she started to run when they came after her.

* * *

Blink had started walking home. He felt bad for snapping at that girl. It wasnt her fault he was having such a horrible day, or week. or even year. He shook his head. god he was cursed. HIs ears picked up yelling and whistles. "Crap its the bulls" he breathed under his breath and started to turn abck around when the girl from ealier ran right into him knocking them both down. She looked terrified.

"woa. Wheres the fire?"

"C.. cops, .. chased... theif.. misunderstanding." she said between gasps of breath. Blink shrugged and helpd her up .

"Come on this way you can explain later." he said and led her towards teh lodging house pulling her in just as the cops came into site. He peeked out the door and watched as they stopped in front of thelodgin house. They had lost them. Finally the cops ran the other way. He sighed and turned back to her.

"Your safe"

Just hten she collapsed. Blinked reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.


	4. Join us for supper

Alexis chapter 4

**Shoutouts:**

BlackWiltedRose: lol its ok, that happens to me alot. and I'm sorry yet again for taking so long to update. I dont get on much and last time I wrote a chapter on another popular story of mine but no one has reviewed it and it made me sad. lol so I lost the urge to write for alittle bit. Anyways Thank you so much for liking it. heres a nother one I hope you will enjoy also.

Sphinxx: Thank you I'm glad you like it. Hopefully this will be longer im not sure yet.

Air: lol its ok. I havent been in French class in a while either. I'm surprised that I rememberd what you had wrote meant. : )

Sparks Kelly: LOL you're hilarious girl. EEEEEE. jumps up its exciting to read things from animated people. anyways now that im done lol. I hope i dont dissapoint. : ) enjoy. P.S i like the rock lol.

* * *

Blink flipped a page of the paper. When was that girl ever gonna get up. Last thing he needed to worry about was of a feinting girl. DAMES!! He fumed.

Alexis opened her eyes and blinked against the bright light. _Where am I? I dont remember visiting the servents quarters. _Her gaze landed on Blink and it all came back, she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Blink heard the girl sigh and put the paper down. "You awake?" he asked her.

"Yes, where am I?"

"Boys lodgin house. My friend Jack's the leader."

"You have friends?"

He narrowed his eyes. "whats that suppose to mean girl"

She shrugged. "Well with the way you treated me earlier. Its a little hard to see you with friends."

This angered him further. NOt only did he NOT need to deal with girls but he did NOT need to deal with girls who insulted them after he helped them.

"DO I need to remind you that I did in fact save your life a little bit agO"

"Yeah prolly because you thought that if you didnt run, they'd be catching you too." she instantly regret saying that but she was a little mad right now.

"Look here miss. I dont know what your game is but I'm not gonna stand here and take it. Now that you have regained concience I think its high time you leave. THeres the door now you have a wonderfully crappy day and I hope the bulls is still looking for you so they catch you." _there take that miss prissy pants. Wanna make fun of me then you can just go back out on the streets see if i freaking care!! _He thought to himself.

Alexis mouth dropped open. _How dare he speak to her like that. Doesnt he know who I am. _She inwardly huffed and was about to stand up when she realized whose cloths she was wearing and that of course he wouldnt know. She was trying to blend in. She stood up anyways and stood straight as a rod her head held high and stiffly walked out.

Blink crossed his arms glaring at her as she walked out. "yeah thats what I thought" he said after she was out of sight. Then turned back to reading the paper trying to erase the image of the slight pain that crossed her face.

* * *

Alexis was inwardly fuming the whole way to the door. She hadnt noticed the army of newsies heading in until she bumped into one. The room went quiet. It was a girl. In their lodging house..... unattended. Alexis blinked looking around at the gawking faces then she finally looked up at the face from whose body she bumped into. He was tall and nice looking, with a cowboy hat slung around his neck.

"Well hello little lady." The boy grinned smoothly and took her hand kissing it. "What brings you here to grace us lowly boys wit your presence?"

Alexis was taken back by his charming personality. SHe colored slightly drawing her hand back slowly. "Just leaving actually."

"so soon. Why dont you join us for supper. Klopman makes a mean soup. Wont you please stay?" he took his hat off and held it to his chest giving her a pouty look. HOw could she say no.

"Alright, I suppose I have some extra time"

"That a girl. Names Jack Kelley. And what name could fit so well with a beautiful face like yours, pray tell?" he asked as he tucked her hand in the crook of her arm and led her into the PH.

* * *

Blinke came down the steps, he wanted to talk to Jack. When he couldnt find him he stopped one of the other guys. "HEy MUsh have you seen Jack?"

"Uh yeah. He's in the PH entertaining some goil" He grinned. "a Real looker she is too. Ya should see her. Hair the color of fine spun gold. eyes the color of...."

"BLa!! stop dat. Mush get a grip on ya. Shes the devil. Beleive me I've already met her. INsultin wisecrack. Now stop wit da poetry and go get Jack for me. Tell 'im its Important. Also take him aside and tell 'im to get rid o' that girl. That shes trouble that we dont need. got it." Blink said shaking his hands. _What a blubbering fool hes gotten to be. Over girls too. ack!_

Mush raised his brow "Trouble? what kind of trouble?"

Blink shook his head. "Just go give him the message I'll inform ya later" He said and walked back upstairs before Mush could pester him anymore.

Mush growled. _Blink has become a real crankbutt ever since that one day. _He sighed and walked into the PH to tell Jack.

* * *

Well Howd you guys like htat one? i hope it was alright. 


End file.
